Onee-chan no negai
by The Silent Wing
Summary: Yuri's sister takes a stand. (one shot)


The door locked and I can hear the men talking and my little brother, Yuki, crying.

"Nee-chan what's happening? Where's Yuri-nee-chan?" Hana pleads. I can't do anything, as the next oldest my hands were bond by thick rope while my younger siblings were simply pushed into the small closet with me. I can hear Yuri-nee-chan's footsteps upstairs. Unlike the other two I knowwhat the men wanted but I don't know where mother and father put the money either.

What I do? I looked at Yuki and Hana helplessly. Why did mother and father leave us today? Why is this happening today? It's Yuri-nee-chan's birthday too. I didn't say happy birthday yet. No, I will say it but I need to get out, I need to help my brother and sisters. Yuri-nee-chan can't do this alone. She's always the big sister we can count on, the big sister who protects us but she always does it alone. This time I will help her.

No matter what.

Hana has started crying now while Yuki's form is curled into a tight ball and tears silently fall to the floor. I look around for something to cut my bindings. Nothing.

"Hana, Hana-chan please, can you try and find something to cut these ropes" I ask and her tear filled eyes hesitantly scans the room. Then she slowly crawls to one of the shelves and picks up what looked like a plate and asks me, making the motion to break it against the floor, if it would work.

"Wait, don't break it yet!" I whisper urgently then I turn to Yuki, edging as close as I can to his small form.

"Yuki, its ok big sister's here, now I need you to help me ok? Then we can try and get out and find Yuri-nee-chan and call mother and father" I quietly comfort him. He's only five after all he shouldn't have become involved in this mess.

"Could you get that cloth next to you and bring it to Hana. Hana, I need you to try and break the plate as quietly as you can but if you hear footsteps coming to the door cover up the broken pieces with the cloth okay?"

Both children nod and quickly carry out their tasks. Thankfully there are no footsteps and as I take a shard into my hand, the rope soon falls after running the make-shift blade against it.

But I'm terrified; what do I do now. The door's locked and the small window wouldn't even allow Yuki to get through.

Maybe I can call for help. There's paper in the room and a pen in my pocket. I quickly scribble a note. The closest house to ours was right next door, on top of a small hill but there were some steps that lead down from the house so maybe if I aim for the steps someone might find the note. But I can see through the window that the steps are too far away. Then I feel something prodding my arm I look down and see Yuki holding his sling shot. The men must not have searched his pockets properly. I gratefully take the sling shot and shoot folded note as far as I can. It just manages to land on one of the higher steps.

Alright, that's all I can do for now. Or should I try to open the door? The voices have been quiet for a while. Should I go out? Then I feel a tug at my shirt; Yuki and Hana are looking up at me. I bend down and hear their small request.

"Can you hug us, nee-chan, like mother does?"

I smile at them although my knees are wobbling. I don't know what will happen now, I think as I hold them tightly, but I need to be strong for these two so that Yuri-nee-chan doesn't have to worry.

Yuki taps my cheek gently and I see the wetness on his hand. I'm crying but I can't right? A big sister can't cry in front of her little brother and sister. I quickly rub my eyes with my sleeve and I'm just about ready to tell them to stay in here while I go outside.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. They are loud and angry then I hear Yuri-nee-chan shouting. Then the door slams opens and a large figure comes in and glares at us. I tighten my grip around Yuki and Hana but ruff hands separate us and drag me into the living room. I hear cries and turn my head painfully see that the other men are pulling Yuki and Hana behind me.

I am pushed to the floor in front of our old grandfather clock and new ropes are tied around my wrists, so tightly that I can feel my skin tear. More thuds are heard on both sides of me so I assume Yuki and Hana have had the same done to them. I want to look up and reassure them that we will be okay but something forces my head to the wooden floor.

Then I hear the worst possible terror a big sister can ever hear. And it's not directed to me.

"If you don't bring us something valuable, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your siblings away one by one." A gruff voice says while my head is sharply pulled upwards and I face my big sister her eyes are wide with horror and shock.

"One dies every ten minutes so hurry" the voice says menacingly as he shakes my head to accent his point.

Yuri-nee-chan freezes but then she shakes her head and mutters no. Then she turns to run back upstairs, terrified of the robber's threat. I hear her footsteps frantic as she searches for something that will please the request.

I also hear the ticking of the clock as time passes.

I am scared. I want to run. I want to fight. But I can't I'm just a kid and they're grownups. Still, I can't let them hurt my siblings, I can't. I push my sobs down and try to straighten myself. I see the men have turned their backs on us so I try to get closer to my siblings.

Yuki is on the floor again, shaking, but I lean close to him and whisper to him to stop and to be strong and just in case something happens I tell him thank you for being the best little brother, that I'm so happy that I could be a big sister and finally that I love him. He can barely look up at me but he manages to say something I will never forget.

"Thank you nee-chan"

I give him a last lingering smile as I move away from him and towards Hana. Time's almost up but I need to say this to make sure she knows what to do.

Hana is sitting stiffly with her head looking down at the floor. I bump my shoulder gently into hers and she leans her head onto it. I softly whisper something to her that I hope she will be able to remember. She looks at me with new tears in her eyes and she nods bravely as she whispers a last message for me.

"We love you Kana-nee-chan"

Time's up then I see Yuri-nee-chan's shadow on the stairs then a loud crash. Suddenly she rushes in, her finger bleeding, begging for more time. But the men refuse and I know that I must go first.

It's selfish of me, I think as I slowly stand. I don't want them to have the memories of seeing any of us die but this is the only way to make sure that they have the chance to live longer. Even if it's just a bit I want them to have that opportunity.

Yuri-nee-chan is looking at me, moving towards me but the men hold her back. She screams that she's sorry, that she loves me and more but her sobs muffle her words. I can only try and smile at her and whisper sorry and say thank you for being the best big sister.

A man is standing in front of me and holding a gun. I glance quickly at all my siblings, memorising every detail of the people I love. Yuki is looking at me with tears falling freely, even though he's so young he knows something bad is going to happen. Hana is biting her lip but holding my gaze so afraid of losing any of us. But she tries to look strong and I'm proud. Yuri-nee-chan has her hands covering her eyes but then she looks up and whispers that she will protect us.

I'm so happy that I was able to have two great sisters and a little brother. I only wish that I could have had more time with them and I'm going to miss them so, so much. I never got to say goodbye to mother and father too. I try not to let out what will be my final cry but then a tear falls and I follow.

"Kana!"

"Kana-nee-chan!"

"Nee-chan!"

I hope Hana remembers what I tell her. The box by the window that the robbers ignored holds a headband with a bow, a present for Yuri-nee-chan. I wonder if she will like it, we all spent a lot of time making it for her.

_I'm sorry Yuri-nee-chan. Please, never forget all those times our family spent…together._

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Angel Beats fanfic hope it was ok. I was just finishing what is probably my third time watching the series and I kept thinking about Yuri's siblings and I wanted to write something about them so in the end,while holding back tears, this came out of my emotional brain. Oh and in case you don't know who's who here you go (those aren't their real names by the way-the anime didn't mention them)<p>

Kana- second eldest sister(she has two pigtails and has the same hair and eye colour as Yuri)

Hana-third daughter and third sibling(blue eyes with dark brown hair and wears a head band with two ribbons attatched)

Yuki-youngest sibling and only brother(light brown hair and light navy blue eyes)

Please leave me some reviews and tell me was it ok? Sorry for any mistakes and thank you again for reading.

-Wing:)

p.s in case you didn't know onee-chan no negai=older sister's wish


End file.
